One In The Same
by if0nly
Summary: During the fight in the train station Prince Caspian movie , Peter gets shoved into a platform barrier, but not just any platform barrier… the one that leads to Platform 9 . What happens when the Pevensies enrol at Hogwarts? idea by manabelmoose
1. Unknown

**Chapter 1 ****– Unknown**

It was that time of year when summer becomes cooler, the weather more damp, and the leaves change colours. It was back to school for the many students at St. Fimbars and Hendon House boarding schools, all of which were at King's Cross Train Station in London.

Suitcase in hand, Peter Pevensie was making his way across a very crowded train station to meet up with his brother Edmund. While narrowly avoiding wiping out a little girl, a boy about his age and his friends who were easily twice his size shoved him. Dropping his suitcase, he spun around to face the jerk that had purposely shoved him. It was Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy who had bullied him when they were younger.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" roared Malfoy who was caught between laughing and trying to look tough.

Clenching his jaw and his fist, he was not going to let Draco Malfoy intimidate him, Peter, High King of Narnia. "Shouldn't you be the one apologizing for being so revolting?" And without giving it a single thought, he had closed the gap between them and Peter's fist hit Draco square in the jaw. Before he knew what was happening a group of Malfoy's friends were upon him. It was four against one (it would have been five but Draco was too cowardly to get into it himself).

~ ! * ! ~

Susan was across the road at the newspaper stand catching up on her current affairs before heading off to school. A boy her age and relatively nerdy came and stood beside her.

"You go to St. Fimbars?" The boy asked.

"That's right." She said dully.

"I go to Hendon House, across the road." He paused, debating whether he should continue or not. "I've seen you." Susan looked up at him and smiled. "Sitting by yourself."

Susan frowned; she had almost thought he was sweet. "Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." She replied coolly, turning around.

"Me too." Susan rolled her eyes, _God he does not give up_. "What's your name?"

She blinked, _was he actually asking me that in hopes of an honest answer? I'd better make up a name quick_. "Phyllis," she lied. But as soon as the lie had escaped her mouth a voice called out her actual name. It was Lucy.

"You'd better come quickly," Lucy panted, clearly out of breath from running across the road. Glancing at Lucy then back at the boy, she placed the magazine back on the rack and picked up her suitcase before she and Lucy hurriedly made their way across the street and into the train station.

2


	2. Vanish

**Chapter 2 – Vanish**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Lucy had said that Peter had gotten into another fight. Ever since they'd left Narnia a year ago and return to England, Peter had been in all sorts of fights, so it wasn't really a shock anymore. Susan and Lucy pushed their way through the crowd, looking desperately for Peter. It wasn't hard; the crowd only seemed to get louder and louder as they drew closer to the fight. Peter was finally in sight, and it did not look good. He was single-handedly taking on four guys who were all much larger than he was, and from the looks of it they were winning. Lucy gasped at the sight just as Peter's eyes connected with Susan's. He could immediately see the disappointment in them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Peter had managed to shove one guy into the nearest wall, before getting kicked in the legs by another guy then thrown onto the ground by someone else. Pushing his sisters and everyone else aside, Edmund jumped to his brothers aid, pouncing on the guy that had Peter in a headlock. Three goons had picked Peter up off the ground just so they could throw him back down. Edmund lurched himself at them but not before one of them had placed a nice kick in Peter's stomach.

"It's almost eleven!" Malfoy called out to his goons, pointing at the barrier behind him that read nine and ten, causing them to slowly stop. Taking his chance, Peter shoved two of the guys off him and lunged for Malfoy; after all, he was the entire reason he had even gotten into the fight.

He had intended on shoving Malfoy into the brick barrier behind him, but as soon as they reached it, it seemed to disappear before them. They landed on the ground with a thud, him on top of Malfoy, who quickly pushed him off and scurried away. For a second he believed that he was being called back into Narnia, but was soon confused when he looked up and saw another train station crowded with people.

~ ! * ! ~

"PETER?!" Susan and Lucy cried out. Their brother had just disappeared into a platform barrier within the blink of an eye. The goons looked stupidly at each other before quickly making their way into the barrier themselves. Edmund dived in immediately after them, in hopes of finding his brother. "EDMUND?!" Susan and Lucy cried out. They had seen both of their brothers disappear into a solid brick wall within seconds. The sudden disappearance of the six brawlers (seven if you count in Malfoy) had the crowd quite paralyzed with fear. The Queens of Narnia pushed past the few people in front of them. Then cautiously and ever so nervously, made their way towards the barrier. Grabbing Lucy by the hand, Susan determinedly walked into the bricks.

~ ! * ! ~

Peter wandered around the station aimlessly. It seemed like the same station that he was at only a few moments ago… yet at the same time different. There was a little something in the air that he hadn't sensed since Narnia.

"PETER!" he heard familiar voices cry out. "PETER WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU!" O_h crap_, _that sounds like a fairly annoyed Susan_. Cautiously he turned towards the voice. Spotted. Susan's eyes narrowed as she strode towards him. Lucy on the other hand gleefully ran for her older brother and locked him in a tight hug. Stating the obvious, the second eldest said, "And Edmund's still missing."

2


	3. Worlds

**Chapter 3 – Worlds**

As Edmund passed through the wall and into the magical station, he was utterly confused. _Since when was it possible to walk through walls?_ But more importantly, _where was Peter?_ Rolling his eyes, O_h Pete's the High King of Narnia alright, getting lost through in a wall after a fight where the winner was still undecided._ He began to give up searching for his brother as a glazed look was creeping onto his face. The next thing he knew he was being knocked to the ground.

"Oof," sounded the voices of two boys as they both crashed onto the ground.

"Sorry."

"Um by the way," Edmund started to ask, "where am I exactly…?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to all this after a while," replied the boy sporting brown hair, and not the jet black that some originally thought. It was almost the same shade of brown as Edmund's hair. There was almost a shared resemblance between the two, but most would probably agree that Edmund was a whole lot sexier.

"Get used to what?" asked the sexier one.

O_kay…this kid seems to be even more lost than I was,_ thought the boy. "You're headed for Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?" Edmund asked curiously.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Harry Potter."

"Edmund Pevensie. King of Narnia."

"Narnia? What's Narnia?"

~ ! * ! ~

"EDMUND!" cried Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Before they heard a response or knew what was going on, they were getting shoved onto the rustic red steam train that was in front of them.

"Hurry along now children, you don't want to miss the train. Get on now before the clock strikes eleven!" they were told by a stout red headed lady. The Pevensie's exchanged glances as they got jostled once more.

"Now what Peter?" complained Susan as they boarded the train, "We're on some God forsaken train going to who knows where! And Edmund's still missing."

"So what? It's my fault Ed's missing?" Peter snapped back.

"Stop it!" Lucy cried. "Let's just go find an empty compartment."

They had managed to find an empty compartment just a few moments later. They settled into the compartment and an uncomfortable silence. It was clear that Susan was still annoyed with Peter.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked scornfully.

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter replied simply.

"Really, is that hard just to walk away?" Of course Susan had to be the adult in the situation.

"I shouldn't have to!" he replied angrily.

~ ! * ! ~

By the time the two dark haired fifteen year olds were too trying to find an empty compartment, it seemed to Harry that Edmund might be a muggle. _Muggles can get onto Platform 9 ¾? _"So Edmund, how exactly did you get onto this platform?"

"I'm not sure really. My brother got into a fight with Malfoy, and next thing I know he's disappeared into a wall. So I ran after him," replied Edmund.

"Malfoy?" repeated Harry. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that's his face. You know him?"

"Unfortunately," groaned Harry.

Suddenly aware that his objective was finding Pete, Edmund couldn't resist the temptation to ask. "So if you know magic, are there any spells to find my brother?"

"Well I'm sure there are, but it's not in my repertoire yet," responded Harry. "My friend Hermione might know. She'll be in the Prefects compartment. Come on, let's go find her."

3


	4. Acceptance

**Chapter 4 – Acceptance**

Walking along the corridors in trains, you can spot a lot of things. Siblings are one of them. While Harry and Edmund were making their way down to the Prefects compartment Edmund did a double take as he thought he caught a glimpse of his brother through the compartment window.

"Peter!" exclaimed Edmund as he rushed into the compartment.

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Lucy jumped up gleefully and crushed her dark-haired brother in a bear hug. Caught between being annoyed with Edmund for being so childish and relieved to see him, Susan put aside her principles and joined Lucy in hugging Edmund. Harry stood awkwardly as he watched Edmund reunite with three strangers whom he had never before seen.

Suddenly remembering that Harry was in the compartment with them, Edmund introduced his siblings. "This is my brother Peter, and my sisters Susan and Lucy."

Once greetings were exchanged, they headed back to the compartment where Harry and Edmond was occupying before. As the train ride progressed, the four of them seemed to get along as if they've always known Harry. Perhaps one can even say that they got along maybe a bit too well.

~ ! * ! ~

"See that? That's Hogwarts; since you're already here you might as well stay," Harry glanced at the Pevensie's, lingering on Susan for a moment longer than the others'. Astonished at the magnificent beauty of the ancient castle, the four siblings just stood with mouths agape nodding cluelessly. Their expressions remained with the same astonishment throughout the whole ride to the castle and into the Great Hall. As if on radar, Hermione spotted Susan the instant the group stepped into the Great Hall and shot her the stink eye. After a quick introduction that didn't go into details, they were silenced as Sorting was about to begin.

"Pevensie, Edmund!" called Professor McGonagall, a confused Edmund slowly rose from the Gryffindor table and headed towards the stool besides the professor. Murmurs arose from every corner of the Great Hall, accompanying them were three other confused Pevensie's and an amused Harry Potter.

As Edmund made his way to the stool, Susan shot Peter a look. It was plain for the Narnian High King to see that his sister was royally pissed at him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed as soon as it touched Edmund's head, signalling him to return to his original table.

"Pevensie, Lucy!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pevensie, Peter!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pevensie, Susan!" "GRYFFINDOR!" This surely receive a scowl from Hermione. None of them noticed of course as they were still too confused. It was as if they were expected to be here, called to be here, meant to be here.

2


	5. Happens

Chapter 5 – Happens

"Alright, careful now between the loads of people and moving staircases, it's best not to get lost on your first day here," warned Harry as he led the Pevensie's to the Common Room.

"Here we are, Chudley Cannons," Harry said to a portrait with a Fat Lady on it that swung open to reveal the homey Common Room. He held the portrait open for Peter, Lucy and Edmund then assisted Susan through meanwhile holding her gaze and exchanging teasing smiles.

~ ! * ! ~

"Okay spill it Su," Lucy demanded once they were within the privacy dormitory.

"Spill what?" Susan coyly responded with a slight giggle.

"You and Harry, duh!"

"Don't over excite yourself Luce, it's nothing," Susan assured her sister, "besides, we have to find a way back to **our** school, and soon," she added with slight sadness creeping into her voice.

"Whatever you want to believe sis." _Oh she's so into him._

~ ! * ! ~

"Ron, are you sure it's the room beside the Unicorn portrait?"

"How many times do I have to tell you yes Hermione?" exasperated Ron as he flung the door open. "What the…"

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as grapefruits. _What the $%^&*, that slut! I knew she was no good. _In three giant strides she marched over to the couple in liplock and pried Susan off of Harry's face. _This will show her._

_What on earth…? What am I doing on the floor? Where's Harry? _"Susan?" A blurred image began to focus as she realised she was back in the Common Room with Harry peering over her.

"Um… Hermione kind of punched and knocked you out," he explained. Before she was able to respond Professor McGonagall approached the two of them and told them Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to them both and was craving Pumpkin Pasties today.

2


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6 – Truth**

"Luce, Pete, Ed? What's going on?" asked Susan while looking around the cluttered but tidy office.

Meanwhile Harry looked as though he swallowed a sock. _Dumbledore's off his rocker if he wants to suggest we fight Voldemort together, after all that's what I'm usually in here for._

"Hello Harry, Mr. and Ms. Pevensie's," greeted Professor Dumbledore appearing out of nowhere, "I think it's time I show you all something."

In silence they followed Dumbledore out into the Forbidden Forest, each enticed with their own thoughts.

_I am not going to put Susan's life in danger like I did to Sirius, I am not going to…_

_Isn't this forest forbidden…_

_I wonder if he's bringing us to kick Malfoy's ass…_

_He better not be the male version of the White Witch…_

_Ohhh pretty trees…_

Moments later a lion appeared in front of them, Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

~ ! * ! ~

"Aslan! How did you…" exclaimed Lucy.

In the calm tone shared by both the Lion and Headmaster, Aslan explained, "I am Dumbledore," transforming back to human form he continued, "I am Aslan. There was another prophecy written for the Pevensie children that I have yet to tell you; the four of you are to help Harry here to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort."

1


End file.
